1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sunless tanning compositions. Specifically, the present invention relates to sunless tanning compositions with improved color application properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sun""s rays are known to produce ultraviolet radiation, such as sunburn that can have detrimental effects on the skin. Excessive exposure can lead to skin wrinkling, age spots, and even skin cancer.
As people become more aware of the harmful effects of the sun, products such as sunless tanning products are gaining popularity. These products typically employ a sunless tanning agent, such as dihydroxyacetone to impart color onto the skin that provides the impression of a tan produced by exposure to the sun.
However, these products have drawbacks that make their use inconvenient and undesirable to many consumers who use such products. One problem is the time it takes for the sunless tanning agent in the composition to develop on the skin. During this time, the composition may be transferred onto clothing or other surfaces that may come in contact with the composition. Another problem is streaking. The composition must be applied evenly to prevent streaking and to allow uniform color development.
Thus, there is a need for a product that overcomes these problems by reducing and/or preventing color streaking, which subsequently results in uniform color development.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a composition that visually aids the application and distribution of the composition over the skin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a composition that guards against color streaking.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a composition that develops color uniformly over the skin.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a composition that will inhibit color rub-off.
To accomplish the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention, in brief summary, is a sunless tanning composition having (a) a sunless tanning agent selected from the group consisting of: dihydroxyacetone, melanin, mahakanni, erythrulose, and mixtures thereof, and (b) an application indicator agent selected from the group consisting of: henna, caramel, and mixtures thereof. Optionally, a color fixative may be included.
The present invention also includes a method of coloring human skin. The method comprises the steps of (a) applying to the skin, a composition comprising a sunless tanning agent selected from the group consisting of: dihydroxyacetone, melanin, mahakanni, erythrulose, and mixtures thereof; and an application indicator agent selected from the group consisting of: henna, caramel, and mixtures thereof; and (b) spreading the composition over the skin.